


Musiał przyznać

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: "Nie z tego świata" [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dni Supernatural Imaginarium 2016, Episode: s11e20 Don't Call Me Shurley, Season/Series 11, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Czyżby przyszła pora na ujawnienie się? Na odkrycie swojej tożsamości?





	

Kiedy Chuck słyszał, jak słowa, tak podobne do tego co kiedyś mówił Gabriel, padają z ust Metatrona, poczuł w środku ukucie. Ukucie, które przerodziło się w coś większego.

Czyżby przyszła pora na ujawnienie się? Na odkrycie swojej tożsamości?

Gdy parę godzin później skończył swoją autobiografię, miał wrażenie, że dobrze postanowił.

W życiu nie sądził, że szczerość będzie tak wyzwalająca. Tak samo, jak nigdy nie myślał o ujawnieniu się Winchesterom, by im pomóc jako on, a nie jako Chuck.

Dlatego gdy ostatnie dźwięki piosenki przebrzmiały, pojawił się w miasteczku opanowanym przez mgłę.

W końcu musiał przyznać, że to była jego sprawa.

 


End file.
